Ex-Princess of Anarchy
by LovelyAshes
Summary: Scarlett Virginia has come back to Charming on her Spring break to help her mother with things while her father is in the hospital recovering from a heart attack. The last thing she wants is to run into anyone from SAMCRO, especially Jax. But of course, nothing goes as planned in Charming.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Trying to write a brand new story.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

Scarlett Virginia pulled into her parents' old driveway and turned her car off. She took a deep breath and opened her car door. This was the last thing she wanted to do on her vacation. She knew she needed to be here to help her mom while her father was in the hospital, but Charming was the last place in the world she wanted to be, even if it was just for a week.

"Scar, is that you?" She heard her mom call from the door.

"Yes mom," She responded getting out of her car and walking around it to her trunk. "When is she going to stop calling me Scar?" she thought to herself as she pulled her suitcase and her backpack from the trunk.

"Scarlett?" she heard from the next door neighbor's. Scarlett groaned and turned towards the door.

"Morning, Gemma. Nice to see that you still live next door," Scarlett said with a smirk before turning to close her trunk.

"How long are you staying?" Gemma said walking towards her.

"Only for the week, I am on break and need to be back to school by Monday," she responded lifting the handle on her luggage to roll it into the house.

"Do you need any help with that? Jax is inside," Gemma started.

"No, I am ok. And I would honestly prefer it if no one knew I was here yet. I want to settle in and go see my father," she responded hastily cutting Gemma off.

"Ok. Well we will all be at TM if you guys need anything. Tell your mother I am having a family dinner tonight if you two would like to come," Gemma said before getting into her Cadillac.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and walked up the steps of the front porch.

"What did Gemma want?" her mother asked.

"To invite us over for family dinner," she responded walking past her mom and back to her old room.

"Well that was nice of her. It will give you a chance to see everyone and we don't have to worry about food tonight," her mom called after her.

"Mom, I did not come back here for a reunion. I came here to help you and to see dad. I don't have time for a reunion. I have several papers due on Monday," she responded walking back out towards the living room.

"Well, you can bring your work to the hospital and we can go straight to Gemma's from there. Who knows, we may see them at the hospital," her mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Why would we see them at the hospital? Is everyone alright?" Scarlett asked trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Everyone is fine. Jax's son was born premature and they have been spending a lot of time there," her mom said nonchalantly.

"I didn't know Jax was having a kid," she responded to her mom, trying to hide the trace of hurt in her voice. "Of course he moved on Scar. Did you expect him to wait forever for you?" She said to herself.

"Yea, he is divorcing the mother though. She is a junkie, almost killed Abel. He is such a strong little boy. Just like his father," her mom said from the kitchen.

"Was he born with," Scar started.

"The family flaw?" her mom finished her sentence. "Yes he was. They fixed him up though. He has to stay in for a little bit though," her mom said reappearing. "Why don't you go get ready to go see your dad? I know you. You aren't going anywhere public in sweat pants and a t-shirt," her mom said laughing.

"You would be correct. I will be right out," she said running back to her room. She grabbed her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She went through her clothes looking for something to wear. She was use to cooler weather at college, so she needed to find some of her warm weather clothing. Finally she gave up the search in her suit case and went over to her old closet.

"Leave it to mom to not get rid of any of my clothes," She mumbled to herself. She searched through her closet and settled for her old yellow summer dress. She threw it on real quick and grabbed her white heals out of her suit case and threw them on her feet. She pulled her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and arranged it so that it looked as if her curls were cascading down her back, being in business school, she was used to looking professional all the time. She put on a little bit of makeup and then grabbed her purse and backpack and headed to the kitchen.

"Well that did not take you as long as I thought it would," her mom smirked, looking at her daughter.

"If there is one thing I have learned in college, it is how to make myself look professional in under ten minutes," she retorted with a smirk. "However, to avoid wearing all my old school clothes from high school this week, we will need to stop at a store so I can get some things. I did not bring clothes for this warm weather."

"We can do that tomorrow if you would like?" her mom said going to grab her car keys.

"That is fine. Mom, let me drive," she said grabbing her keys from her purse and snatching her laptop bag off the table.

"If you insist," her mom said laughing.

"Yes, I do. You drive like a crazy person," she said walking out the door towards her car. "Besides, my car is behind yours."

"I do not drive like a crazy woman," her mom said locking the door behind them.

"Uhhhh, yes you do mom. Now let's go. I want to see dad," she said while placing her bags in her trunk. "Please Lord, just let me get into my father's room without running into anyone from SAMCRO," she silently prayed as her mother and her got into her car.

Since Charming was a small town, they were pulling into the parking lot of St. Thomas in a matter of minutes. Scarlett scanned the parking lot quickly for any sign of SAMCRO and for a parking spot. She saw a car a little bit away from her pulling out of a spot and sped up a little bit so she could turn into it. She quickly parked and got out of her car. She removed her bags from her trunk before her mom had managed to get out of her car.

"Since when do you move so fast?" Her mother asked getting out of the car and looking at her.

"Since I started college and only have so much time to get to my next class," she responded closing her trunk and locking her car. "Now let's get in there before someone sees us and we get caught up talking about my life with people," she said before walking towards the entrance to the hospital.

"Why would it matter? You are here for a week anyway. You are bound to see people. Besides we are going over Gemma's tonight," her mom said trailing behind her.

"Mom," Scar started but stopped dead when she saw a man leaning against bike with the reaper on his cut.

"What's wrong?" her mom asked catching up to her.

"Who is that? I don't recognize him," she responded nodding towards the man.

"Probably a new member. Maybe a prospect," her mom said grabbing her arm and pulling her daughter through the doors.

"Yea, they probably have someone here at all times because of Abel," Scarlett said sounding unsure. "Where is dad's room?"

"230," her mom said pressing the up arrow to call the elevator.

"I am going to take the stairs. I will meet you up there," she responded, opening the door to the staircase. The door slammed behind her making her jump. "Calm down Scar," She told herself. "Just pretend like no one else is here," she said as she reached the second floor door. She took a deep breath and stepped through it. She took a breath of relief when she saw the hall was empty of everyone but doctors and nurses walking around. She spotted the nurses' station and walked over to ask where her father's room is.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where room 230 is?" Scarlett asked.

"I am heading down that way to check on that patient if you would like to follow me," a voice came from behind her.

"Thank you so much," Scarlett said turning around just to come face to face with a brunette.

"Scarlett?"

"Tara?" Scarlett said in disbelief. "You came back to Charming?"

"I guess I could say the same thing to you," Tara said smiling.

"I am only here for the week. To help my mom and see my dad," she responded as they started walking towards her dad's room. "I thought you were a neo-natal doctor now?"

"I am, but when I found out your dad was here, I started checking in on him. It has been nice seeing some people from the old days. Are you staying at your parents?" She asked.

"I am. I am used to colder weather though, so shopping is in store so that I do not have to revisit my high school clothes decisions," she responded chuckling.

"I don't blame you. Where are you going shopping? I am off tomorrow if you would like some help, I am sure your mom will be very little help considering you are still her little girl in her eyes," Tara said laughing.

"Help would be great. I was thinking about going tomorrow actually," Scarlett said as they reached the door to her father's room. "How is he doing?" Scarlett asked looking through the glass at her father.

"He is a strong man. This knocked him on his butt, but you can expect him to make a full recovery," Tara said smiling. "Shall we?" Scarlett nodded her head in response and Tara opened the door.

"Daddy?" Scarlett chocked out, trying not to cry.

"Scar?" he said turning to look at her. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at school?"

"I am on break, Dad. Leave it to you to go all fatherly on me," Scarlett chuckled.

"Just making sure my baby girl is doing the best she can," he said smiling at her.

"I am dad. Look I even brought my homework," she said holding up her laptop.

"I forgot you were still in college. When do you graduate?" Tara asked.

"I graduate with my Master's after this semester. If I had gone full time at first I would've been done a few years ago," Scarlett responded.

"You worked full time, while working on your degree. Your mother and I could not be more proud," her dad responded while placing his hand on her arm.

"How did you manage to beat me?" her mom said walking in the door.

"We have had this conversation already mom. I walk a lot faster than you do, and there is a huge possibility that you saw someone and stopped to talk to them," she responded while pulling her laptop out of her bag.

"Ha ha, you are just full of humor today," her mom responded crossing over to the bed and sitting down in the chair next to it.

"Well I will leave you guys to talk. Scar, find me before you leave. I will give you my cell phone number for tomorrow," Tara said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Wait, TARA!" she yelled sitting her laptop on the table by the window and running after Tara.

"What's up?" Tara said turning around.

"Umm," she said staring at her feet.

"He is fine, and no, he isn't at the hospital right now," Tara said with a smirk.

"How did you…" Scar started.

"I know you Scar. You have done nothing but scan the hallways for him since you got here," Tara said.

"Is it that obvious?" She cried sinking into the chair nearby.

"Just to me. You know you are going to have to see him at some point this week, right?" Tara said sitting beside her.

"I have to see him tonight. Gemma invited us over for Family dinner, and to make it worse I have to go in my old high school clothes," she said putting her head in her hands. "Listen to me, I sound like a high schooler."

"Yes you do, but it will be ok. You are only here for a week and you will be here mainly," Tara said rubbing her back.

"Tara, how is Abel?" Scarlett asked.

"He is recovering. Do you want to meet him? I am sure Jax wouldn't mind," Tara said standing up.

"Umm, sure. Let me tell my mom I will be right back," Scarlett said standing up. She walked over to her dad's room and peaked her head in. "I will be right back. Tara wants to show me something." She was following Tara down the hall before either of her parents could respond.

Able was on the same floor as her father just in a different ward. Luckily, she and Tara walked the same pace so it took no time to get there.

"Look at him, gets his own room and all," Scarlett chuckled.

"We were afraid he was going to catch something from the other newborns. So we put him in his own room," Tara said as they looked through the glass. "You can go in and hold him," Tara said with a smirk. "I know you want to," Tara retorted as Scarlett stood there shocked.

"But Jax," she started.

"Jax will be fine with it," Tara said opening the door.

"Ok," she responded walking slowly through the door.

"Here is some hand sanitizer," Tara said squirting some in Scarlett's hands and then her own. Tara walked over and picked Able up and turned to Scarlett. "You can sit in the chair if you would like to," she said nodding to the rocker in the corner.

Scarlett took a seat and tried to calm herself down some. She was always nervous holding babies. She had a fear of dropping them, so she would rarely hold them. Tara walked over and gently placed Able in Scarlett's arms. Scarlett stared down at him and he stared at her.

"Hi there little guy," Scarlett said softly. "You look just like your daddy." Scarlett gently rocked back and forth.

"If you are ok for a few, I am going to go update his charts," Tara said before exiting the room.

Scarlett barely heard her. She was too busy looking at the child in her arms. She just sat rocking back and forth, and watched as Able slowly fell asleep. She was oblivious to the things going on around her. She didn't even realize there was someone standing outside the room watching her through the window. Finally, when Able was fast asleep, she slowly stood and walked over and placed him back in the hospital crib. She stood there looking at him.

"You are your father's spitting image, even when you sleep," Scarlett whispered softly. She gave a sad smile then wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump and turn quickly, placing her body between the man and Able. She didn't know who it was but she knew SAMCRO had enemies and they would have to go through her to get to him.

"I was checking on my friend's son. Can I help you?" she asked staring at the ground.

"I was checking on my son," the man retorted. At this her head flew up. "Scar?"

"Hi Jax," Scarlett responded with a sad smile, while screaming at herself in her mind to run.

"Mom told me you were back. I didn't believe her," Jax said smirking.

"I am only home for a week. I have to go back to school next week and finish up my Master's," she responded looking at him. She gave him a quick look up and down. He had grown his hair out and he was a full patched member now.

"How have you been?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"I have been better. I better be getting back to my dad. I just wanted to stop in and meet Able," she said walking around him to the door.

"Scar," he said grabbing her wrist to stop her. "It was really good to see you. Gemma said something about you coming to family dinner tonight. I know some for the guys would love to see you."

"It depends on how much of my work I get done. I have a few things due when I get back to school."

"You can do it at the house. Please? We need to talk and catch up," Jax said, she could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed her. He knew she could never say no to him.

"Alright, Jax; but I promise you my school work is rather boring and it needs to get done."

"That is fine. I just want to talk. I know you can multitask and you can BS your way through any paper," Jax said with his smirk. Scarlett just smiled and walked out the door and back to her father's room.

"Well you have been for some time," her mother said as she walked into the room.

"I was in the nursery. Able is adorable," she responded walking over to her laptop.

"Did you run into Jax?" her father asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I did. Don't worry dad. I am going back to college in a week," She responded when she saw her dad's look.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about various things that have happened in her life, as she worked on her school work. She couldn't however get the sad look Jax had given her out of her mind. What did he need to talk about? Why was it so urgent? She would have to find out later at dinner.

"OK speed typer, How much did you get done?" her father asking chuckling.

"I got the final draft of two of my papers typed up. I can submit them when we get home," she responded closing her laptop.

"Speaking of which, we better head there if you want to do that before dinner at Gemma's," her mom said checking her watch.

"You guys are going to dinner at Gemma's?" her dad said with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, we are. She has been very helpful since you have been in here and it means that neither I nor Scar will have to cook dinner tonight," her mother said giving him a stern look.

"Bye dad. I love you," Scarlett said leaning across the bed and kissing his cheek.

"Tell Jax that I am going to keep my eyes on him!" her father called as she walked out the door.

Scarlett laughed as her and her mother walked down the hall of the hospital towards the elevator.

"Are you taking the stairs again?" her mother asked pressing the down button.

"No, Not this time," Scarlett answered standing there.

"You excited to see everyone?" her mom asked as they got into the elevator.

"Some of them yes but not all of them," she responded not looking at her mother.

"Why not all of them?" Her mom inquired as the doors opened up to the first floor.

"Can we discuss this later mom? We don't want to be late," she responded walking towards the front door.

"Of course," her mom responded following her.

They drove home in silence and once they got home, Scarlett jumped out of her car and ran into the house to look for something to wear. She flipped through her closet multiple times, laying different things out that could possibly go together.

"Are you ready yet?" her mom asked walking in her room.

"This is not that easy mom. I am trying not to look like I am still in high school," Scarlett responded still going through clothes.

"Well here, I had bought this for your birthday, but looks like you may be needing it," her mom said handing her a bag.

"Mom my birthday is over a month away," she responded staring at the bag.

"I know, but I saw it in the store and it was too you not to get it."

"Thank you mom," she said taking the bag. She glanced inside and was shocked. "Mom, did you mean to get me this?"

"Yes. It was time for me to realize that my baby has grown up. What better way to then to buy some adult clothes for her?"

Scarlett pulled the clothes out of the bag and was stunned. Her mother had bought her skinny jeans with black high heels and a black lace shirt with a red tank top underneath it.

"Thank you so much mom!" Scarlett said hugging her mom. She quickly threw her new clothes on and put the boots on. The boots went halfway up her calves, but she didn't mind. It felt great to be in something besides professional business attire. She fixed her pony tail and pulled some curls out to frame her face. She darkened her eyeliner and touched up her makeup. She grabbed her red lipstick and put a little bit on and then dulled it a little with a lighter pink. She took one look at herself in the mirror and grinned. It had been awhile since she had been able to dress like this. At school it was a certain dress code and if she wasn't walking around campus she was in her room working on her thesis so she could graduate early.

"You ready?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes! I am coming," she yelled back.

"Grab your jacket! It is getting chilly," her mom yelled. She walked over to her closet looking for a black jacket. She grabbed the first one she saw and threw it on and walked out into the kitchen.

"What?" she asked when her mom stared at her.

"You look beautiful. Did you mean to grab that jacket?" she asked.

"What jacket is it?" she asked. She looked in the mirror and realized she was wearing her old leather jacket that the guys had given her. "I thought I had gotten rid of this."

"You tried. I wouldn't let you. I knew you would hate yourself after you did. It wasn't just from him. It was from all of them," her mom responded.

"It was a bad time in my life mom," she responded looking in the mirror. She turned around and looked at the back. It had the Reaper but instead of saying prospect, it says, "Princess of Anarchy." "Let me grab another jacket."

"No we don't have time. Let's go before Gemma comes hunting for us," her mom said grabbing her hand. Scarlett quickly grabbed her laptop and purse as her mom pulled her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: WOW! That is all I can say! I did not expect to get that many views and such positive feedback on this. I am shocked. Thank you all so much. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this story line and Scarlett and her family.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

Scarlett and her mother crossed the front lawn to Gemma's front door. Scarlett was about to knock when she heard the familiar sound of motorcycles and smirked. She continued to face the door as her mom turned around and walked towards the men. Scarlett stood there listening as she heard all the men greet her mother and ask about her father. Then she heard nothing but silence. Scarlett turned around and looked at them all. They all stared at her.

"What is wrong with you all you look like you've seen a ghost?" Clay's voice came from behind the men.

"Not a Ghost, just someone none of us thought we would ever see again," Bobby's voice responded.

Clay made his way through the group and stopped dead, staring at Scarlett.

"See, Brother. You had the same reaction," Chibs said.

"Well, are you all going to just stand there and gawk at me or are you going to come and hug me?" Scarlett said after a few moments of silence. They all started laughing.

"What is going on out here?" Gemma asked appearing in the doorway.

"O, just a little family reunion, Gemma. Too bad none of our boys know how to act when they see someone that has been gone for years," Scarlett said turning to face her. Gemma could see there was a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Why don't you and your mom go inside and relax. Dinner will be ready soon and I want to have a chat with the boys," Gemma said gesturing inside. As if cued Scarlett walked into the house with her mother behind her and Gemma closed the door. She knew the men were about to get a talk. It was bad enough that she was only back in Charming because her father was in the hospital. The last thing she needed is for the club to pretend like she was nothing to them.

Scarlett stood by the door and tried to make out what Gemma was saying to them. She made out a few lines here and there but nothing that made sense. She heard the sound of another bike and then a very familiar voice that made her heart leap.

"What is going on? Why is everyone gathered on the front lawn?" Jax's voice came. Scarlett walked over to the window so she could see what was going one.

"The club doesn't know how to react when someone comes home. I had to remind them of some things," Gemma responded. Scarlett knew that if looks could kill half the club would be dead by now. Gemma is very protective of her family, blood or not.

"What do you…..Scarlett," Jax said staring through the window right at her. He turned and addressed the club. "Scarlett is one of us, regardless of how she left or why she left. Her father is in the hospital and she will be here all week. The last thing she needs is for all of you to act like she is a ghost or like she is the long lost princess finally returned. She needs our support and our help. Now I expect every one of you to apologize to her before she leaves tonight." Jax took one last look at them all and walked into the house.

"You didn't have to do that," Scarlett said staring at him in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes I did. Besides, I am sure mine was child's play compared to Gemma's." Jax said smirking.

Scarlett let out a small laugh and then turned from him trying to hide her tears. Jax instantly walked over to her and turned her around.

"Hey. It is going to be ok," He said looking at her before hugging her. She hugged him back and just breathed in his scent. She took a few deep breaths and pulled away dabbing the tears from her eyes so that her eyeliner did not smear.

"I don't remember this outfit," Jax said looking at her.

"Mom bought it for me. She gave it to me tonight.

"Remind me to thank her," Jax said with a smirk. Scarlett opened her mouth to retort but the door opened.

One by one the members of the club walked in. Each one stopped at her. Some that she wasn't close to all said the same thing. "Sorry and if you need anything let me know." Once those had gone through she was surrounded by a group of men that she thought she hadn't missed, until now. They all opened their mouths and all started apologizing at the same time. Scarlett laughed and held up her hands, quieting them all.

"I should be apologizing to you guys. All you ever did was made me feel like I belonged and I just up and left without a word to any of you. I am sorry for that," Scarlett said tearing up.

"Lass, you have nothing to apologize for. Regardless of how you left you are still family," Chibs said hugging her.

"Ok guys, there will plenty of time for this after we eat," Gemma said from the dining room.

"She is right. I am starving," Scarlett said.

"Shocker," they all responded in unison. They all look at each other and started laughing.

"I am not always hungry," Scarlett responded pretending to be hurt.

"Yes you are," Jax said from beside her. "Now let's go eat before Gemma comes after us all with a knife," Jax said gesturing for everyone to go into the dining room.

One by one they gave Scarlett a big hug before entering the dining room. Soon Jax was the only one left in the room.

"They are glad you are back. I haven't seen them smile like that in a while," Jax said looking after them. "I am surprised you didn't burn that jacket," he said turning to her.

"I tried, mom wouldn't let me," Scarlett said looking down. Jax looked at her in disbelief. "She knew I would regret it, and she was right. Besides, it wasn't just from you. It was from them too, and I would gladly come back to be the Princess again."

"Well that is something that can be talked about later. Let's go eat before we end up on Gemma's list," Jax said with a smirk.

"Ok," Scarlett said walking towards the dining room. Jax slid in beside her and grabbed her hand giving it a quick squeeze and whispering, "I am glad you are back. Even if it is only for a week," before releasing her hand and walking towards the other end of the table and sitting on Clay's left side. Scarlett smirked at him and then looked for a seat.

"Here Lass!" Chibs called motioning to the seat between him and Bobby.

"Cause that isn't asking for trouble," Scarlett joked walking to the empty seat.

"I keep my hands to myself, thank you ma'am," Bobby said laughing.

"Yea and I have never had a drink in my entire life," Scarlett joked back.

"Can we leave the joking for after I leave?" Her mom piped up from the other end of the table.

"Sorry mom," Scarlett said smiling. She took her jacket and laid it on the back of her chair before sitting between the two men.

Dinner went on. Everyone ate and talked. Scarlett caught up with those around her, occasionally glancing up the table at Jax who was staring at her. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. She didn't exactly have many friends off at college, actually she couldn't think of one actual friend at college. She continued laughing at the men goofing off around.

"So how did you get the Princess of Anarchy nickname and why did you leave?" Juice, one of the new guys she had just met, asked.

"It is a long and complicated story," Scarlett responded taking a quick glance at Jax, who was now frowning, and then taking a sip of her drink.

"How complicated can it be?" Juice asked.

"Juice.." Chibs warned.

"It is just a question Chibs," Juice responded. Scarlett realized that the whole room had gone quiet and all eyes were on her.

"Excuse me," Scarlett said getting up quickly from the table and walking onto the back patio.

"Nice going Juice," She heard Chibs say as she closed the door.

She took a deep breath and walked over to one of the chairs on the patio and sank down into it. She stared up at the sky and mindlessly rubbed her arms. Her mom was right, it was chilly.

"I will be in in a second mom," she said looking the other way when she heard the door open. She hated people seeing her cry and the pain of what happened was too fresh in her mind.

"Your mom left about an hour ago. She didn't want to spoil your fun. She asked me to make sure you got home safe," Jax's voice came from behind her.

"Yes because I need protection walking 25 feet," Scarlett said laughing. She wiped her eyes quickly and ran her fingers under her eyes to fix any smudge make up before turning to face him.

"I came to check on you," He said standing a few feet away.

"I am fine. Just needed some air," She said forcing a smile on her face. A breeze blew causing her to frown and shiver.

"Will you ever learn to wear a jacket when you go outside," Jax replied pulling his kutte off and his hoodie. Before Scarlett could even object Jax was handing her his hoodie.

"Since when are their SAMCRO Hoodies?" Scarlett asked laughing as she pulled it on.

"Since we ride almost all year round and at night. It can get pretty cold," Jax responded looking at her. "I had forgotten how you looked in my clothes.

"You are hilarious Teller. I am maybe a third the size you are. I might as well be wearing Bobby's jacket," She responded standing up.

"I know you aren't ok Scar. I can see it in your face and your eyes. And don't tell me you are just worried for your dad either. I know you better than that," Jax said cutting her off before she could respond.

"Fine you got me. You were one of the last people I wanted to run into this week. I was hoping to stay away from all things SAMCRO," Scarlett confessed.

"Why?" Jax asked taken back, hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Because at the end of the week; I have to go back to school and finish. I have to get out of that God awful place. I cannot stand it there, Jax. And I knew that if I saw you guys everything would come flooding back and I would never want to leave," she responded walking towards him.

"Hey, you will go back at the end of the week. You will finish and then you can come home," Jax said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Jax what is there for me to do here with a Master's in Business?" She asked looking down.

"You could open a shop. There is a lot for you to do here," Jax said looking at her.

"What kind of shop? I don't have that kind of money to just open a shop, Jax. That takes years of planning," she responded walking away from him. She stood on the edge of the patio staring up at the sky. Jax walked over to her and placed his arms around her.

"I will talk to Clay and Gemma," Jax whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to borrow money from anyone Jax," She responded not looking at him.

"I don't mean a loan," Jax said.

Scarlett turned to face him. "Then what do you mean?"

"I can ask them if you can run TM," Jax responded looking at her.

"Jax," Scarlett started, but her voice caught her throat as she realized how close they were.

"Don't say no. Think about it. We could use someone to get that place in order," Jax said slipping his arms around her waist.

"Jax," Scarlett started, breathing heavily. "We can't."

"Why?" he asked bringing his face closer to hers.

"Because you are still married," Scarlett said looking at him in the eyes. Jax took a step back and looked at her.

"How did you know?" Jax asked looking at her in disbelief.

"My mother," she responded looking at her feet. "Did you love her?"

"I thought I did. I think I was just trying to cover the hurt from you leaving though," he responded looking the other way.

"Jax…. I… I think it's time I went home," she said walking over to the door. Jax didn't respond he just walked into the house. Scarlett said a quick goodbye to the guys and promised to stop by TM this week to see them all.

"Thank you for this Gemma. I needed it," She said as she gave Gemma a hug goodbye.

"Not a problem, sweetheart. I am here if you need anything," Gemma said moving her hair away from her face.

Scarlett gave her a weak smile and then met Jax at the door.

"You make sure she gets home safe now, Jackie Boy," Chibs called.

"I will," he called back as they walked out the door.

"I don't understand why I need protection to walk a whole 25 feet to my house," Scarlett said with a frown.

"You are SAMCRO royalty. You will always need protection no matter where you go," he responded not looking at her.

"Well this is me," she said as they reached her door. "Goodnight Jackson," she said taking off his hoodie and handing it to him. "I will see you around."

"Scar, Wait!" he said grabbing her hand as she turned to walk into the house. "Go on a ride with me, for old times' sake. You can come see my house. Gemma has been spending a fortune getting it redone for when Able comes home."

"Ok. One ride," she responded after a few moments.

They made their way over to Jax's bike in silence. Jax hopped on first and then handed her his extra helmet. She put her jacket back on and took it from his hand.

"I am warning you Jax. I haven't been on a bike since the last time we rode together," she responded putting the helmet on and zipping up her jacket.

"I am sure you will be ok. It isn't hard and I am sure you remember what to do," he said with a smirk as she climbed behind him. "Hold on tight!" That was the only warning he gave as he started his bike and took off. Scarlett flew her hands around his waist and held on tight. After a few moments she released her grip some and relaxed. She had forgotten how much she loved being on the back of the bike, especially Jax's.

Author's Note: ok so this chapter is shorter, but every time I got a significant amount done, my word would reset itself and I would have to retype everything I had just typed. Talk about infuriating.


End file.
